To check the results of maglignant T cell work being done at NCI, Navy a Coulter Cell Sorter with an 8 bit microporcessor is being used. While this machine is fine for collecting data it is painfully slow at analysing the data. To correct this problem DCRT has developed the LASAL interface and a large collection of programs to analyze the data to run on a Dec PDP 11/34 using RT-11. The major problem with this system is that DCRT is no longer going to support LASAL in its present form and that the LSASL requires a trigger input which the Coulter system does not provide. To use the LASAL, the external trigger required using standard N.I.M. Bin modules. We have also provided a parallel interface between the Coulter system and the PDP 11/34 so that the Coulter system can aquire the data and the PDP 11/34 system can analyze the data. Work is still being done on the software for storing the data on the PDP 11/34 is a format compatible with DCRT's programs.